The present disclosure relates to gutter systems for roofing applications. It finds particular application in conjunction with gutter covers and preventing debris such as leaves from falling into and clogging a gutter and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiment is also amenable to other like applications.
Gutters and downspouts are mounted on most residential and commercial structures along the lower edge of the roof of the structure. The gutters collect water runoff and direct the runoff away from the structure, usually to a downspout. Gutters come in many different styles, but all are generally formed with an open top and upright sidewalls. Leaves and other debris, may fall and accumulate in the gutter and hinder the gutter's ability to direct the runoff away from the structure. A gutter that becomes impeded by leaves can cause water to overflow before reaching the downspout. Water spillage can cause damage to the building's structure and/or landscaping. Removal of the leaves and debris from the roof is often a labor-intensive task that can include the hazard of working above ground.
Some gutter systems are mounted to the structure by a plurality of spaced apart screws and ferrules. The screw is threaded through the front and rear sidewalls of the gutter and into the fascia of the building. A ferrule is placed over the screw between the front and rear sidewalls. Other gutter systems are mounted to the structure by a plurality of spaced apart hangers. Each hanger in a hanger system includes a fastener that attaches the rear sidewall of the gutter to the structure's fascia and a hook portion that engages a front lip of the gutter to hold the gutter upright, i.e., the gutter is suspended by the hangers.
Gutter covers, shields, and other protectors may be installed over the gutter to prevent debris and leaves from falling and accumulating into the gutter and impeding the flow of water. Gutter covers come in many different styles and shapes. The shapes of the covers are usually dependent on the gutter size and mounting system employed to connect the gutter to the structure. That is, some gutter covers are incompatible with certain mounting systems. While gutter covers supply a desirable improvement of to the structure's runoff system, they can also be inconvenient to install.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a gutter cover that may be installed or retrofitted to most gutter systems regardless of the mounting system used as well as provide a low-profile design such that a minimal amount of the gutter cover may be seen by observers of the structure.